Angel upal na Zemlu Ein Engel fiel zur Erde
by AlanaMorningStar
Summary: Hinter den Mauern der Abtei tobt eine gnadenlose Disziplin und Kontrolle. Wer sich widersetzt wird dementsprechend wieder zur Vernunft gebracht. Der Prolog ist zwar etwas kruz, aber die restlichen Chapters nicht! XD
1. Default Chapter

** Liebeserklärung **  
  
„Mit dir bin ich bereit durch die Hölle zu gehen, mich gegen Gott und den Teufel zu stellen. All dein Unglück nehme ich auf mich auf, nur um bei dir zu sein. Für immer dein. Heute und Morgen! Dein will ich sein, bis der Tod uns scheidet."  
  
„Nichts ist der Tod verglichen mit dem Pein, den ich mir durch deine Liebe auf mich geladen habe. Leidenschaftlich und zart sind deine Lippen auf meiner Haut. Wie holder, süßer Wein sind deine Küsse. Ich will mehr! Du machst mich süchtig nach dir! Mein Verstand verzerrt sich nach dir und deinen Berührungen, deinen Küssen, deinen Worten. Ich begehre dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Gottlosen Welt! Verlass mich nicht! Denn ich liebe dich!" 


	2. Eta oni Das sind sie

Eta ani / Das sind sie  
  
Du liegst neben mir, das schönste Geschöpf dieser Welt, anmutig, strahlend in deiner ganzen Kraft. Atmest regelmäßig aus und ein. Immer wieder. Ich könnte dir stundenlang dabei zu sehen. Könnte immer wieder dein wunderschönes Gesicht bewundern. Deine weichen Lippen, deine wunderschönen violetten Augen: so unendlich weit und tief, wie das offene Meer. Ich verliere mich in ihnen. Gehe unter und komme nicht mehr los. Fesseln umfangen mich, geben meine Seele nicht mehr frei. Es ist unglaublich, was sie mit mir machen, was DU mit mir machst, wie sie mich gefangen nehmen und für immer bei dir behalten. Es waren deine Augen, die mich von Anfang an fasziniert hatten. Die mich gefangen nahmen und in deinen Bann zogen, das erste mal, als ich dich sah. Du glichst einem Engel, hinabgestiegen zu mir auf die Erde. Gott fehlt nun sein schönster und reinster Engel. Und ich habe dich beschmutzt, habe dich zu einem gefallenem Engel gemacht und dir das kostbarste genommen, was du hattest; deine Unschuld, mein kostbarer Engel. Doch ich bereue NICHTS! Denn ich liebe dich!  
  
Laut krachend fiel eine schwere Metalltür ins Schloss und verweigerte dem Licht jeglichen Zugang zu dem Raum, welchen er nun betrat. Kein Fenster ermöglichte das Eindringen des Lichtes in den kleinen Raum. Wie auch? Denn nicht eins befand sich and der Wand. Sie waren über zweihundert Meter unter dem Erdboden, im Untergrund gut verborgen. Die Abtei über ihnen schütze SIE und das gesamte Vorhaben BioVolts. Keiner, der die Abtei von außen besah würde auch nur im Traum vermuten, dass sich tief unter ihr, ein unterirdisches Projekt befand. Die Abtei an sich war aus dem dreizehntem Jahrhundert und sah auch dem entsprechend aus, an vielen Stellen heruntergekommen und vieles nicht überholt, doch war dies alles Fassade, denn die Innenausstattung, unter, so wie über halb des Untergrunds erwies sich als recht fortschrittlich und unglaublich aufwändig installiert. Es war faszinierend, wie Voltaire es geschafft hatte ein solches Imperium aufzubauen, denn nicht nur in Moskau befanden sich solche Untergrundprojekte, sondern über die ganze Welt verstreut. Selbst die USA hatte man schon infiziert und grinsend vor den, so in den Himmelgelobten Geheimdiensten eine Anlage nach der anderen gebaut. Er musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen. Insgeheim bewunderte er Voltaires Zukunftspläne. Dieser Mann hatte Stärke und Zukunftsversionen.  
  
Aus seiner Hosentasche holte er Starter und Blade und beförderte beides mit einem schnellen Wurf auf das Bett. Den beiden Gegenständen folgten Jacke, Shirt und Hose. Das Dunkelheit herrschte schien ihn wenig zu stören. Nein, in ihr fand er sich besser zurecht. Wie eine Heimat, die er niemals besessen hatte. Natürlich war er gebbürtiger Russe, wie alle anderen hier auch und auch in der Abtei aufgewachsen, aber er hatte diese niemals als seine Heimat akzeptiert und würde es auch niemals als solche akzeptieren; Dieser Ort war ein Ort des Grauens und des Todes.  
  
Seine Sachen hatten ihm vorhin am Körper geklebt und immer noch rann ihm Schweiß über den durchtrainierten Körper. Das Training oder besser gesagt das Gehetzte, wie sie schon die letzen 17 Jahre waren, hatten sich kaum verändert. Sie wurden gedrillt, gehetzt, untersucht, gefoltert, tyrannisiert, geschlagen, bestraft, trainiert, schikaniert, und einer Grausamkeit ausgesetzt, die man sich nicht vorstellen konnte; einzig allein dem Ziel aus ihnen die perfekte Kampfmaschine zu machen, die gehorchte und reibungslos funktionierte, ohne Komplikationen und Versagen, ohne menschliche Gefühle und ohne Herz. Viele von ihnen überstanden das Training nicht und schon viele hatte für Voltaires Vorhaben ihr Leben gelassen. Er schüttelte den letzten Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und schmiss nun auch seine Boxershorts von sich und durchquerte selbstsicheren Schrittes den Raum zu einem Nebenzimmer.  
  
Seufzend trat er ein und selbst hier lieferte er sich der völligen Dunkelheit aus. Automatisch griff er nach dem Wasserhahn an der Wand. Eiskaltes Wasser schlug auf seinen Körper ein und er genoss es. Es wahr wie der Himmel auf Erden. Nach dem Training gab es nichts schöneres als einen eiskalten Wasserschauer.  
  
Seine Augen waren verschlossen als er den Kopf hob und sein Gesicht vom Wasser gekühlt wurde. Er stand einfach nur da und genoss. Minuten vergingen ohne eine Regung seinerseits, dann plötzlich drehte er den Wasserhahn um und kochendheißes Wasser bedeckte nun seinen, mit Schrammen übersäten Körper. Jedoch hielt er die Hitze nur wenige Minuten aus, drehte das Wasser ab und ging zurück zu seinem Bett. Tropfen pellten sich von seinem Körper und klatschten auf den Boden. Bei jedem seiner Schritte hinterließ er Pfützen. So ging es jedes mal, ohne abzutrocknen. Er genoss das verbleibende Wasser auf seiner Haut und wie es von ihm tropfte. Sein klatschnasses Haar klebte ihm auf den Augen aber er genoss. Was hatte er sonst im Leben? Schnell fischte er aus der eisernen Kommode eine frische Shorts und warf sich aufs Bett. Sein Atem ging keuchend und irgendetwas raubte ihm den Schlaf. In so einer Umgebung konnte man auch nicht ruhig schlafen, geschweige denn normal sein! Auf seine Weise war hier jeder ein Bekloppter, so dachte er zu mindestens. Wenige Minuten später sank er in den Schlaf.  
  
Der junge Russe wurde jäh wieder aus seinen Träumen gerissen, als man erbarmungslos auf seine Tür einschlug und lauthals nach ihm verlangte. „IST JA GUT! ICH BIN NICHT TAUB!" Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Tala starrte feindselig in das Gesicht seines Teamkameraden Ian. Na ja, Tala überragte Ian um fast 3 Köpfe. Erst musste er seinen Blick nach unten werfen, um überhaupt den Gartenzwerg vor ihm piepsen zu hören. „WAS ZUM TEUFEL WILLST DU!?" „Dir schöne Grüße von Boris ausrichten! Hast du gut geschlafen?" „DAS GEHT IHN UND DICH EIN SCHEISS DRECK AN! ICH HAB MICH ABGEMELDET! UND DAS WAR AUCH MEIN GUTES RECHT! UND JETZT VERSCHWINDE!" Tala knallte die Tür wieder zu und warf sich voller Wucht aufs Bett. Das würde Konsequenzen haben. So viel stand fest. Niemand haute einfach so vom Training ab. Niemand! Nicht einmal der Teamcaptain nahm sich dieses Recht heraus! //Wat hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen? Diese Augen ertrag ich einfach nicht mehr länger!// Mit diesem Gedanken bohrte Tala seinen Kopf in sein Kissen und versuchte erneut Schlaf zu finden. Doch zu viele, Fragen und Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf, um Schlaf zu finden. Sich hin und her rollend, versuchte Tala über die letzten Tage nachzudenken. Die letzten Monate, die letzten Jahre. Immer wieder schwirrte das gleiche Gesicht, die gleichen Augen und die gleiche Stimme in seinem Kopf herum. Immer wieder suchte ihn die gleiche Person heim. Wie ein Fluch, wiederkehrend in jeder Nacht, und selbst am Tage wurde Tala nicht von ihr verschont. Auch wenn Tala es leugnete, seit über zwei Jahren hatte ihn die Liebe befallen und ließ nicht mehr von ihm ab. Sie trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Zehrte an seinem Verstand und an seinem Körper. Eine Liebe ohne Heilmittel und ohne Zukunft. 


End file.
